


Break From The Thing

by queensburner



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensburner/pseuds/queensburner
Summary: Varrick stood from their seat and returned to the kitchen.  Her eyes studied his figure as he walked away.  Domestic life had been good to him.  His hips were wider than they had been before their marriage, his thighs thicker.  They swayed ever so slightly as he moved, tugging at Zhu Li’s heartstrings.  At first, Varrick had hated the weight he had gained, but he had grown to accept it when he had realized how much she seemed to like it.
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Break From The Thing

The paperwork just kept piling up. It seemed as though, no matter how hard Zhu Li worked, the people of the United Republic of Nations were never satisfied. There was always another issue, always something else to take care of, and with Bolin away on leave and Asami and Korra on a visit to the spirit world, all of it fell on her. She removed her glasses and squeezed her eyes shut. A terrible headache was starting to pound at her temples.

A knock sounded at the open door of Zhu Li’s office, and her husband appeared, carrying a bowl in each hand.

“Hey,” he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, “you’ve been at it all night. Why don’t you take a break? I made ocean kumquat stew and steamed dumplings.”

She waved a hand dismissively, fixing her blurry vision on him. “No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

Varrick pouted, an overexaggerated expression that she could discern easily even without her glasses. “But I’m hungry,” he whined. “You wouldn’t want me to starve, would you, Zhu Li?”

Zhu Li smiled at her husband’s roundabout ways of convincing her to take care of herself. She stood and returned her glasses to their place at the bridge of her nose. Her headache was starting to recede already. “Alright,” she took one bowl of stew from his hands, “you win.”

The pair of them left her office in favor of sitting side by side on the loveseat in their living room. They cuddled close together while they ate the warm, flavorful soup and dumplings that Varrick had so lovingly prepared. It was still a little bit strange, having him carry out tasks for her, but she appreciated it.

“Do you want any more?” Varrick asked when they had both finished their bowls.

Zhu Li shook her head. “No, that was plenty. Thank you.”

Varrick stood from their seat and returned to the kitchen. Her eyes studied his figure as he walked away. Domestic life had been good to him. His hips were wider than they had been before their marriage, his thighs thicker. They swayed ever so slightly as he moved, tugging at Zhu Li’s heartstrings. At first, Varrick had hated the weight he had gained, but he had grown to accept it when he had realized how much she seemed to like it.

When he returned from the kitchen, he shoved the bowl of soup and dumplings into her hands. Zhu Li looked at him in confusion. “I told you I didn’t want any more.”

Varrick smiled, “I know. I want you to feed me.”

“O-Oh,” she felt heat creeping up her neck, “okay.” She raised a spoonful of the thick stew to his lips, and he ate greedily. She repeated the gesture a few more times before Varrick interrupted.

“Don’t be shy, come closer.” He hooked his elbows around her knees and pulled her into his lap. Zhu Li straddled her husband as she fed him more stew, her lean stomach pressed up against his chubby belly.

Yes, that was definitely the greatest of the recent developments of his body. It had started out as a modest bulge around his lower abdomen at first, but over time it had grown to spill out over the waistband of his trousers and gather into love handles at his sides.

Before either of them knew it, Varrick had finished the second bowl of stew. “More,” he begged, his eyes big and shining.

She complied easily, dismounting him with his bowl still in hand and moving to the kitchen to scoop more food into it. When she returned, Varrick’s hands were braced against his bloated stomach. A smile played across her lips. Zhu Li held the bowl between the two of them with one hand as she massaged her husband’s stomach with the other. He produced an obscene moan and nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Open up.” Zhu Li fed Varrick the contents of the bowl, and he ate like a starving man despite the fact that it was his third portion. Her firm yet gentle touches to his swollen middle only spurred him on more.

He finished the third bowl, breathing hard and leaning into his wife’s touch, but still he demanded with an impatient voice that she bring him the remaining stew. She was happy to comply. When she returned from the kitchen this time, the bottom buttons of his shirt were undone, leaving his chubby, tan flesh to stand out in front of him.

Zhu Li bit her lip and straddled his thighs once again. She brought the spoon to his pouting lips once again, and he ate. He was slowing down now, both his hands desperately rubbing his full belly.

“You’re doing so good,” Zhu Li murmured halfway through the bowl. “Just a little bit more.” She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair and scratched his scalp lightly. He ate with a renewed vigor at the contact, soon finishing the last of the stew. Zhu Li set the bowl aside. She clung to Varrick’s side, feeling his soft, warm flesh beneath her fingers, then reached around to grab his love handles.

Varrick squirmed. “Zhu Li,” he whimpered, “do the thing?”

“Yessir,” she smiled, falling easily into the old habit. She gathered Varrick up in her arms and lifted him from his seated position. He was a little bit harder to carry nowadays, with the extra weight he had put on since their wedding, but it was nothing she couldn’t manage. He wrapped his arms around the back of her neck as she carried him into their bedroom and set him down on the bed.

His face felt warm when he leaned in to kiss her. The savory spiciness of the stew lingered on his soft, supple lips, and Zhu Li drank in it as their tongues intertwined. She squeezed his plump love handles harder, unable to keep her touches gentle any longer. Varrick groaned loudly and took his unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way off, leaving his softened arms and chest exposed. Her hands wandered the beautifully cushioned topography of his body while his worked to remove her skirt. He pulled her up to straddle him once again, now with her knees planted on either side of his face. In this position, Zhu Li could see that his cheeks and chin had started to grow chubby as well.

“Ready?”

Varrick nodded, and Zhu Li lowered her hips over his mouth. The sensation of his tongue against her folds sent shockwaves through her, stronger than any bender’s lightning. She ground her hips harder against him.

“I-Iknik, oh, p-please,” she moaned. He made a muffled sound in response, the vibrations shaking her even harder. He pleasured her expertly, knowing exactly which spots to hit, inside and out. She leaned backward and gripped the soft underside of his belly as hard as she could. When the tension inside of her broke, causing her whole body to tremble, her hands on his stomach were all that kept her from falling backwards completely limply.

She fumbled to undo Varrick’s trousers and return to favor, but he stopped her. “You’re not working any harder tonight that you already have.”

He planted a kiss on her lips, chaste except for the taste of herself on his mouth. She ran a thumb along one chubby cheek and kissed him there as well.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Varrick guided her head to rest against his plump chest. With her tension relieved, Zhu Li finally realized how exhausted she had been. She quickly slipped into a relaxed slumber, one hand still stroking her husband’s tummy.

Varrick stayed awake a while longer. It was true, he hadn’t been happy with the weight he had gained at first. It wasn’t out of any misguided vainness or arrogance; he simply wanted to be a man worthy of Zhu Li’s love after taking her for granted for so long, and he had thought that it meant staying in perfect shape for her. Over time, though, his wife’s wandering hands had proved to him that she liked his body just as much with the extra pounds–perhaps even more.

Zhu Li deserved anything her heart desired and more. If his bigger body made her happy, then who was he to complain?


End file.
